


Sometimes a Sleepover is More Than Just That

by SirSticker



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, One Shot, Sleepovers, do with that what you will, little miss perfect came on while I was writing this so, very disappointed in the lack of charlibeth content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSticker/pseuds/SirSticker
Summary: “Well… you could.”“I could what?”“Get it out of the way.”“With who?”Charlie hesitated for a moment.“With me.”
Relationships: Elizabeth Afton/Charlotte "Charlie" Emily
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	Sometimes a Sleepover is More Than Just That

They’d kissed, once. It was a quiet, secret thing long after they were supposed to be asleep. Elizabeth had come over to Charlie's house for a sleepover, ‘To catch up with you!’ she said. The much needed escape from her father went unsaid.

The two girls had been friends for as long as either of them could remember. They went to school together, and had countless sleepovers at Charlie's house as a thinly-veiled escape from the prison that was the Afton household. They were 14 now, and the sleepovers showed no signs of stopping.

As they got older, Elizabeth sometimes forgot her sleeping bag at home. Charlie wasn't the type to let her best friend sleep on a blanket on the floor, so they shared her bed. ‘It’s what friends do,’ she would always insist. They both longed for each others warmth, even if neither would truly admit it.

It had been a bad week at home, for Elizabeth. One of her grades had dipped to a B and Father had been very upset. Father and Micheal had been fighting and yelling more than usual. Father had even threatened to send him to a boarding school. She hadnt gotten much sleep.

Luckily, the Emily household had always offered her a temporary calm and a glimpse into a life much more peaceful than her's. Henry, Charlie's father, was always so kind to the two of them. Him and her father were good friends, but Henry was nothing like her father.

That night, when the stars framed the moon just right, Elizabeth had a question. The two of them were sitting across from each other with a flashlight between them and a blanket draped over their heads. Elizabeth had forgotten her sleeping bag.

“So,” Elizabeth said,”Truth or dare?”

“Hmm…. Truth.”

Elizabeth takes a moment to think. A slight blush spread across her face when an idea dawned upon her.

“Have you… Have you ever kissed anybody?”

“I.. No. Have you?” Charlie says, a bit defensive. Both parties were now blushing, though the dim lighting and the sleep in their eyes helped to hide it.

“I… havent really had the chance to.” She said while twirling a lock of her red, curly hair that had fallen from behind her ear. “I’d rather just get it out of the way.”

“Well… you could.”

“I could what?”

“Get it out of the way.”

“With who?”

Charlie hesitated for a moment.

“With me.” Elizabeth didn’t respond so she explained. “J-Just to get it out of the way! Nothing else!”

“O-Okay.”

“Oh. Oh! Um, yes. Let's.”

Both of them leaned forward and promptly hit their foreheads against each other. After their individual exclamations of pain and a bit of repositioning, their lips met. It was short but sweet, and both of them were left fairly confused and lost in their thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't really connect to the terrible family reunion au, but who's to say something similar didn't happen? ;)


End file.
